Let's go back to the beginning!
by I.Put.My.Arms.Around.You.And.I'm.alive
Summary: It all starts.When Annie is getting ready to take Matt and MAry to the beach(the other camden children aren't born yet)They meet a lovley family with 2 kids. The kinkirks they are babies. Matt and Kevin bond. Annie and Karen are pregnant with their 3rd ch
1. Chapter 1

_Summary- It all begins, The Kinkirk's and Camden's just met. Annie is 8 months pregnant with her 3rd child she is expecting._

Annie had just finished giving her 2 kid's their breakfast, she couldn't belive in another month she would be having her third child. When she finished cleaning the dishes and putting them away, she went upstairs with Matt and Mary to put their bathing suits on. She went and put her kids in their car seats and went and closed the door. Than a car drove into the drive way while she started to put her keys into the car.

Annie where you going... A familiar Male voice asked...

Eric I'm just taking the kids to the beach for the day don't you have to go to work... I'll be okay... bye. As she said the she backed out of the driveway and onto the road.

They got to the beach and she unloaded everyone out of the mini-van she grabbed the light blue bag and they started walking towards the beach. They went to a spot near the water where there was a family around Matt's and Mary's age, They started to talk.

Hi, Im Karen Kinkirk and this is my son Kevin Kinkirk the one playing with your son.. this is Ben Kinkirk he is 1. Karen said.

Hi, nice to meet you Karen. I am Annie... Annie camden. This is my son Matt he is 2 and this is Mary she is 1. Annie said.

Annie, your pregnant.. how far along? Karen asked nicely... Holding her youngest son Ben in her arms.

I am 8 months pregnant, How far along are you she asked when she noticed she was pregnant also. She asked putting Mary down by Kevin and Matt..

I am also 8 months pregnant... I'm due in august...Karen said.. As she also went to put Ben down next to his older brother Kevin.

I am due in august also I am having a girl.. As far as the doctors had told me about it... I just can't wait until this baby comes out because it is just driving me cazy...Annie confessed

I know how you feel I feel that way too.... It's driving me crazy at times.... What town do you live in because it seems like our kids had got a little close don't you think? Karen asked

Yeah I know, I live in Glen Oak... Annie said sweetly

Really... I live there too... My husband works for the Glen Oak Fire Department..... I worked as a lawer but for now I am not because i'm so close to my due date I didn't want anything to happen... Karen said

Yeah I know how you feel I used to be a teacher until Matt was born.. I figured I'd be a stay home mom. My husband works at the Glen Oak Communty Church... haven't I seen you in there before? Annie asked

Yes you did me and my husband and kids go there every week...Karen Said....

I thought so you look familar to me but I couldn't place it.... If you like maybe tonight you can bring your husband and your kids to dinner to my house for dinner?Annie Suggested

Annie that is so weet I'll love to!Karen said

That's great.... I live on 1534 Fifth Street....Annie said

Really??? Your my neighbor isn't that strange I never even knew you were my neighbor until today!Karen said

I didn't know enither.. that's great atleast now_ "our"_ kids will be happy... they seem they are becoming good friends... Annie said

Later that night Karen, Her kids and her husband arived at her house. Annie went to open it and saw Karen there. She went and lead them into the living room. She went to get Matt and Mary and started to walk them down the stairs.

Annie this is my husband Paul.. Paul Kinkirk... Karen said

It's Nice to meet you Paul... I'm Annie This is my son Matt he's 2 and That's Mary She's 1, This is my husband Eric Camden who works at the Glen Oak Community Church... Annie said.

it's Nice to meet you Annie, Eric.. Paul Said

They all headed into the dinning room and put all the kids into their chairs and they took a seat. Eric said the blessing. They all started to eat dinner and catching up with one another.

Matt, Kevin, Ben and Mary went upstairs to his room and started to play.. color..paint or play some games.

Before they knew it.. it was august.. Karen and Annie were 9 months pregnant Annie was due anytime now... so was Karen. The kinkriks and Camden's had became the best of friends since the day she met Annie at the beach... Matt, Kevin, Ben and even Mary wer'e best friends it seemed like they had got closer to one another always playing. It seemed like they were always at one anothers house. What seemed odd was like The camden's were their second family to Ben and Kevin so was Mary and Matt to the Kinirks...

Two weeks later Annie had her baby.. She had a Girl.. She named her baby Lucy Danielle Camden.. Who was born on august 15th 1982.. Karen had her baby on the 6th of that month who was named Patty-Mary Kinkirk.. Patty-Mary was her nick name tho...

A/N: Tell me how you like this chapter Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Six years had past the Camden's and Kinkirks remained friends... Best of friends they had became even closer than they already were since they met. Patty-Mary and Lucy were like sisters to one another ever since they were born they seemed to be alike... they did everything together. If lucy wasn't with Patty-Mary you would see her around with Kevin.

Hey Lucy Goosey... Where you going? Kevin asked?

Away from you!SheYelled. She was Confused why she just said that... she always liked Kevin but for some odd reason she wasn't feeling good and didn't want to talk...

Lucy Goosey.... I know your lying.... Kevin said grinning....

Fine... I just don't feel good I just want to lay down for a while is that hard to do... Lucy asked Kevin

No... I'll come with you...Kevin said...

Yeah... sure.Lucy said sarcastic.. As she said that she headed upstairs followed by kevin... She went and layed down on her bed and Kevin sat next to her.... Lucy... Do you want me to get you some water...Kevin asked?

Yeah Sure that will be great... I just have a stomach ach nothing to worry about you know.Lucy said

Kevin went down stairs grabbed a plastic cup went to the fridge and filled it up with water and brought it upstairs to lucy. Here Lucy Goosey... Here's your water. Kevin said... as he handed her the glass of water that he was holding. She took a sip of it as kevin saw next to her and hugged her.

It was Lucy's 7th birthday and she invited her friends there along with the Kinkirks.

She started to blow out her Candles on the cake but she couldn't reach it. Kevin went and picked her up a litte and she blew it out.. She was happy.. excited.. They were all playing...Kevin was watching lucy having Fun...She went and opened her presents and she loved what Kevin gave her.It was a Stuffed cat!

Later that day... Lucy, Kevin, Patty-Mary went up to her room and started to play a game

7 months past and Annie had her 5th child on October 16th of 1989.. She had Simion on April of 1986.

Matt who was born on May of 1979 was a happy wild child.. Mary on the other hand was a happy intense child. Lucy she was happy... excited and caring a smile around with her all the time who was born on August 15th of 1982. Simion was a happy little baby who didn't have a clue what was haping he was just enjoying life.

For christmas Eric and Annie got theirs kids a present they were all begging for since they could talk. When christmas came everyone was in the living room and was waiting for their parents to come back into the room with the present they said they had for all of them. Eric and Annie entered the room with a dog everyone started to scream in happiness. They saw the little white puppy come running to the kids and started licking them and playing with them. All of them thanked their parents for that..Eric and annie saw all the smiles and happiness in their childrens expresions and faces she was happy that her kids were happy. _They are just so glad to see her kids happy she couldn't wish for anything better than her family and the Kinkirk's!_

During valentines day Kevin gave Lucy a card she read it and was happy.She always liked when Kevin gave her things.She liked the card it was so sweet she thought in her head. She than handed him his card that she got him.

It was a school morning.. They all got up got dressed ate.. grabbed their backpacks and lunches. They all went out and into the car and waited for their mom to drive them to school that day. They got there and saw kevin by her class room waitng for her.

Kevin What are you doing here?Lucy asked.

I just wanted to say Hi to you!Kevin said

Oh that's nice... shouldn't you be getting ready to go to class? I don't want to be the one who makes you late. I'll feel so bad if I was the reason.Lucy said

Lucy Goosey... you worry to much! I'll see you later , Kevin said

A/N: Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_UpdateLucy was now a 11 year old girl in the 5th grade in the middle school..along with Patty-Mary, Mary and Ben wer'e in the 6th grade, Of chorse Kevin and Matt wer'e in 7th. Simion the little 7 year old was in the 2nd grade and ruthie she was only four she was say home she didn't start school yet._

It was the end of the summer... Patty-Mary,Lucy,Kevin,Ben,Mary, and Matt were going to the beach with Karen that Sunday afternoon. Kevin had been wanting to go all week. In the car Kevin Sat next to Lucy. She would always sit next to him every time they are anyplace with one another. They were best friends as we can call it. When they got there all of them went jumping out of the mini van. Karen went and grabbed the bag with sun-screen towels inside it. They all went running into the sand, They went to the sand and went to find a spot not to far and not to close to the water. They found a spot near where the ;ife guard was sitting and watching everyone!

The 6 of them went running into the water. Kevin went and splashed the water at lucy... she screamed and splashed back at him they went and began there little _"water fight"_ as you can call it. Patty-Mary and the other had joined them and having fun with each other. They all walked into the water a little deeper. They went out of the water and came running up to karen who handed all 6 of them towlels.Karen was going to go and take them to her house they are sleeping over tonight in the living room that night.On the couches and they are also beds they are sleeping on.They had four couches at the Kinkirk's house and all for of them were beds.

Patty-Mary and Mary were sitting on one of them. Kevin and Lucy were sitting on one also. Matt and Ben were sitting on the other. Karen and Paul came walking into the living room

Kids time for bed its 10 o'clock Karen said

alright good night!everyone said at the same time

They all got in the bed and started to go asleep.Lucy was laughing because she had to sleep in the same bed as kevin but she didn't care since they were like brother and sister she thought.

Everyone was up besides kevin and Lucy. Patty-Mary,Ben,Mary and Matt went and jumped on the bed and woke Kevin and Lucy up.

WHAT!?!?They both screamed

It's 11 o'clock and you guys weren't even up yet.Patty-Mary said

Ohh. It's that late?They both said at the same time they mangaged to get out a laugh.Yeah you guys it is. if you havent noticed it's almost lunch time... so let's go swimming ..Ben said

It's only 11:30.We just got up can't you guys wait a little while after we eat. Kevin said Grinning

Fine.Chicken's.Ben said laughing

Were not chickens we just woke up so you got to atleast give us till 12 to go into the pool..Lucy said laughing

Yeah what she said.Kevin Said

Yeah right sure we'll wait for you outside.Mary said

What are they laughing about Kevin.Lucy asked

I think because we got up late,I don't know Luce. I want to know though. Kevin said

I do too. I want to know also .Lucy said

Let's get dressed and get out bathing suits on. Kevin said laughing

Yeah let's get dressed...Lucy said

10 Mintues later Kevin and Lucy walked outside and joined everyone eles in the pool Kevin grabbed lucy and jumped into the pool with her.

KEVIN!!!!!!.. Lucy yelled

What?Kevin asked like he had no idea what was going on

You got me all wet!!!Kevin!!Lucy Screamed trying to get out of his arms

Why you afraid of water? Kevin asked smirking

Ye..No...No i'm not I just didn't want to get wet right now! Lucy said

Right... sure.. Kevin said. he didn't by it

Lucy got out of the pool and so did Kevin.

Lucy I'm sorry I didn't know. Kevin said

That's alright I forgive you Kinkirk. Lucy said

What do you want to do to make it up to you? Kevin said

This!Lucy said. With that Lucy pushed Kevin into the pool and everyone started laughing

Lucy Very Funny! Kevin said

Ha-Ha. That was PayBack time for you Kevin Kinkirk. Lucy said

Yeah I can tell. Kevin said

They spent the whole day in the pool.Matt,Mary and lucy wer'e spending the night again at Kevin's.

They went and played Marco Polo in the pool

The day ended and they went into the house and ate dinner

Karen made Lasanga for dinnerThey all liked it and thought it was great. After that, they went and changed into their regular clothes and dryed off they put their clothes on.

They played for a while.They played a game truth or Dare

Kevin?Truth or dare?Ben asked

Dare!Kevin said not trying to be a chicken

I dare you to Kiss Lucy.Ben said laughing

Kevin got up and started to kiss Lucy on the lips..while Lucy Kissed him back...everyone started laughing...Mary and Matt were more laughing at lucy than at Kevin..Ben and Patty-Mary were laughing at both of them.

Matt.. Truth or dare? Kevin asked

Truth..Matt said

Do you have a crush on anyone? Kevin asked

Yeah... I like this girl named Ashlee in my class

You like her...Kevin said laughing

They played another game asking question's to one another

Kevin... Who do you want to marry someday..Matt asked?

I don't know yet.. i'm only 13... Kevin said

Yeah right who know's it could be my sister Lucy Matt said laughing

They a;; finished playing games and went to bed, In the same beds from last night.

They got in bed and layed down.

Good night lucy Goosey.Kevin said

Good Night kev.Lucy said smiling at him

They all fell asleep in bed that night.

A/N: Please Read and Review!

Xoxo Michelle


	4. Chapter 4

_update Before they knew it, Kevin was 15 year's old along with Matt they remained best friends since they met at the beach when he was 2 years old. Patty-Mary and Lucy who are 13 are still friends...Mary and ben are friends...End of up-date_

Lucy,Mary and Matt just finished eating their breakfast and went to get into the car to wait for their mom along with was in her first year of school. She doesn't really like it a lot you can say.We all thought the Kinkirk's life was great right? But that was going to change this month when the Drama hit's them hard Face first into the wall.It all changed their lives..especially.. Kevin and Ben.Lucy was in the 8th grade this year along with Patty-Mary they wer'e so excited about their upcoming graduation in may in four months they know it's four months away but just can't help to keep their excitement inside of them. Kevin and Ben on the other hand are just acting like guys.They both are on the football team. Kevin plays on the Varisty Gold team. Ben plays on Varisty White team,But they pratice together mostly. They both are the quarter-backs whick they are happy about. Patty-Mary and Lucy sometimes goes to see their games.

Even though kevin was 15 he has a crush on a girl. Not een his own brother or best friend knows. He really likes her but doesn't know how she will react. matt is dating ashlee. Yes the same ashlee he likes when he was 13. On the other hand Mary is dating Wilsome West. They arent quiet conforble about her dating him. Only reason is that they know he has a son. They are being a little over protective!

Hey, Lucy Goosey.Kevin said walking up behind her.

Hey Kevin.Lucy said smiling at kevin and giving him a hug.

Ben,Patty-Mary and I are going to the pool Hall to get something to eat.You wanna come? Kevin asked not letting go of her and still hugging her tightly.

Sure, I'll Love to.I have to ask my mom though Lucy, I guess I'll see you later than. Kevin said while he is letting go of Lucy. Smiling at her and walking to on the field where Patty-Mary and Lucy were watching his game at.

Lucy got home and started to walk over to her mom.

Hey Lucy how was school?Annie asked

It, was good, I was woundering if I could go to the pool hall with Patty-Mary,Kevin and Ben later tonight?She begged her mother.

Sure I don't see why not.Annie said

Thank you. Thank you

Kevin than called lucy to see if she was able to go with him and his brother and sister later.

Ring, Ring

Hello? Lucy asked into the phone

Hi...Lucy Goosey.The male Voice Asked on the phone

Hi Kevin what's up.?Lucy asked Kevin

Nothing...so what did your mom say about tonight??? Kevin asked

Well Kevin, She said I am alowed to go if that's what your talking about.Lucy said

Good. I'll see you at7.Bye.Bye.Kevin said

.Alright see you later.Lucy said and hung up the phone

YES!!! Kevin screamed when he got off the phone.

It was 5:00 and Lucy went to her closet to go and find some clothes to wear.She went and picked out a Light Blue skirt with a Pink top. She put that on the bed and went to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later Lucy was finished taking a shower and was drying her hair with the hair dryer.

She put her clothes on and went into the hall.

Hey Luce, Where you going.?Matt asked

Patty-Mary,Ben,Kevin and I are going to the pool hall..are you going anywhere tonight? Lucy asked

Oh cool..Have fun...Nope I'm not to bad though.Matt said.

Thanks.Lucy said

It was 7 o'clock and the door rang and Lucy grabbed her purse and walked to the door and all three of them were standing there.

Hey lucy? Patty-Mary said

Hey Patty-Mary.Lucy said Kindly

sooo.Let's get going.Kevin said

They were at the pool hall laughing and having fun.. They ordered soda,Burgers and fries. Kevin was sitting next to lucy and he Kept looking at her and he didn't know why.

The day ended and they started to walk home.

So Lucy you want to go to the movies tomorrow.Kevin asked

Uh...sure..i'll love to..Lucy said

Great..Kevin said

The next day they went to the movies and they had a blast that night

It's four months from now. It's May.The Year Patty-Mary and Lucy graduate Jr. High.They are so excited to be going to high school. The camden's and Kinkirks wer'e at the graduation for Lucy and Patty-Mary.They started calling names

Lucy Camden...She walked up and shaked the principal's hand.They got up to Patty-Mary.Patty-Mary Kinkirk.

Everyone appalused to 8th graders who were moving up the 9th.

It was summer and they were spending the week end at the Kinkirks.

They were in the pool swimming.Lucy came outside and Kevin grabbed her and Jumped into the pool with her

KEVIN KINKIRK!!!! Lucy screamed

What.I didn't do anything.Kevin said trying to deny it

You jumped into the pool with me.Lucy said Starting to get angry

Sorry.Kevin said with a puppy dog face.

Sure..Lucy said

Later that night they Played a game of truth or dare

Lucy..truth or dare?matt asked

Uh.. Dare!!!Lucy said

I dare you to kiss Kevin on the lips.Matt said.Everyone started to laugh

Okay...Lucy said

Lucy got up and started to walk over to Kevin.Kevin grabbed her and started kissing her on the lips for a couple mintues.

Matt.Are they ever going to stop?Mary asked

Kevin. I think that's enough now.KEVIN!! Ben screamed

huh... Kevin looked at Ben. Oh!

Later that night they went to bed.Lucy slept on the one with Kevin. Matt slept with Mary and Ben and Patty-Mary on the other one.

It was a wednesday afternoon that summer morning...The 6 kids wer'e at the movies.

The phone rang at the kinkirks this was going to change their lives for ever

Ring, Ring

Karen started to walk to the phone and answered it

Hello.Karen asked

Hi.Is this Mrs.Kinkirk.The Female Voice asked

Yes this is she.Who is calling.Karen asked

I am calling from the Hospital to confirm you about your husband.The Female Voice asked

Oh Okay.Is there something wrong with him..Karen asked nervously

I'm sorry Mrs.Kinkirk. He was at the fire this afternoon and the house colasped on him and took him to the hospital and we did all we can.I'm sorry he passed away.The female Voice said.

Thank You...Karen said trying to keep the tears back.

_Next chaper: How is she going to tell the kids.... How are they going to react.... what's going to happen to their family?_

A/N: Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Karen recived the call.

She was going to call annie

The camden's House phone ringed.

Ring, ring

Hello...A female voice asked

Hi...Annie this is Karen..Karen Kinkirk.I was woundering if Kevin,Ben and Patty-Mary can stay the night.I really want to be by myself tonight.Karen said

Alright.. What's wrong.Annie asked

Well.. I just got this call 10 mintues ago from the hospital. Paul was at the burning house this afternoon..The house...house.. collasped... collasped... this afternoon and said they he passed away. Karen said crying

Karen.I'm so sorry. I will love to have them over here they are great kids. Annie said

Thank you annie. Karen said

Kevin, Patty-Mary, Ben Your mom want's you to stay here tonight.Annie asked

Oh alright thanks Mrs. Camden..Kevin said

it's no problem..Annie said

It's getting late why don't you guys go to bed. Kevin you can sleep in Matt's room along with Ben.Patty-Mary you can sleep in Lucy and Mary's room.... Annie said

Alright,, Thanks Annie.Patty-Mary said

Lucy. What's wrong with your mom she was so shocked.Patty-Mary said

I'm not sure but, I have a feeling were going to find out soon.Lucy said

yeah Your right.Good night you guys.Patty-Said

Night.they turned off the light

_the next day_

Kevin,Ben,Patty-Mary I need to talk to you..Karen said

Mom. Is something wrong??? Kevin asked worried

Why don't you guys take a seat in the living room.Karen said

They all walked into the living room and sat down.

Kevin,Patty-Mary, Ben . Last night I had you stay at the camden..Karen said crying.

Mom what's wrong. Ben said

Yesterday your dad was at a fire.He was in the house and the house collasped.. I got the call from the hospital and said that they did everything they could but he...he..he passed away. Karen said sobbing

Wha...What...Kevin said

He died.Karen said

Everyone started to cry

_the next day_

Patty-Mary is outside and lucy see's her crying

Patty-Mary are you alright.Lucy asked concerned

No..No...Nothing is alright... I'm misable.Patty-Mary said

Why... what's wrong?Lucy asked

Didn't your mom tell you?Patty-Mary asked

Tell me what?.Lucy asked

That my dad died when we stayed over.Patty-Mary said crying her heart out.

No... I'm so... sorry..... How did it happen.Lucy asked

My mom said.. She got a call from the hosptial.. They said there was a fire this afternoon...That was out of controll....The house collasped and my dad was in it.... he was took to the hospital later.. They did everything they could but they couldn't save him and he passed away.. Patty-Mary said.. Crying hugging lucy

I'm.. so... so.. so.. sorry!!Lucy said

I know, I am too

Lucy walked back into her house

MOM!! Why didn't you tell me??? lucy screamed

Tell you what??? Annie asked

That.. Paul Kinkirk Died???Lucy said angry

Oh that... I don't know... I thought she shouldt ell her own kids before you kow i'm sorry lucy..annie said

Lucy ran up the stairs and went to her room

Matt and Mary saw her run into her room and they followed her

Luce.. what's wrong? Matt asked.

Paul Kinkirk died the night Kevin,Ben And Patty-Mary Slept over.Lucy said

What!Mary said trying to hold back the tears

how'd it happen? Matt asked

Well it started like this.. Paul went to the fire this afternoon and the house was burning that they couldn't controll... they house collasped and they took Paul the the hospital.. They did everything they did but it was to late.. Karen got a call that night and wanted them to stay over the night....Lucy said sobbing her heart out

I feel so bad for them.Mary said

It was saturday and they wer'e there for the viewing

Everyone was there giving them advise.Hugs and confront

Lucy walked where patty-Mary was.

Hey Patty-Mary.Lucy said

Hi... Lucy

Hey lucy.Kevin said

Hi kevin.Lucy said and sat next to kevin.

So how are you Kev?Lucy asked

I'm okay..I'm holding up.Kevin said

That's good. Lucy said giving Kevin and Kiss on the cheek.

How's Patty-Mary. Lucy asked

She's alright.She is always crying.Kevin said

I would of thought. It's okay to cry.Lucy said

yeah I know. Kevin said Hugging her.

But atleast I have one thing. Kevin said Smiling

What's that?Lucy asked

I have you to be my friend.Lucy Goosey.Kevin said laughing

Oh right.Lucy asked

I'm going outside I'll see you later.Lucy said

I'll some to I need to get some air.Kevin said

Sure.lucy said

So how are you.Kevin asked

I'm good for now.Lucy said

good...Kevin said

You know Lucy. I think your amazing.Kevin said

Really?You are too.Lucy said

Yeah You are.Ever since I could remember.Kevin said

Thanks.Lucy said

_1 weeks later_

The phone rang

Ring, ring

Hello Annie said

Hi annie this is your mom.

Hi Mom, How are you

That's what I called about.

Okay.Annie said

Annie.I have leukemia.Her mom said

Ohh.Is it treatable.Annie asked

Annie.I got the advanced stage and They can't help me.

Mom. No your kidding.Annie said.

Annie im sorry. I'm not kidding. I'm dying here my life is getting shorter by the minute but, there is nothing for me to do now. By hunnie. I will always love you and the kids always tell them that. She hung up.

Kids.Annie said

They all came down stairs along with Eric

I got a call form my mom.annie said

okay what wrong. Matt asked

She had Leukemia..Annie said

What. its treatable right

Hunnie she had the advanced stage.Annie said trying to calm down lucy.

oh.I'm going to my room. Lucy said sadly.

Let her go. She needs to have time to herself. Annie said.

Okay mom. Mary said

A/N: please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

As the year went by the Kinkirk's are trying to get back to normal but it isn't going to be completly normal without Paul Kinkirk that was desied. Kevin and Lucy on the other hand are a little more closer than they already were. Kevin hangs out with lucy more than he does with Matt. Lucy doesn't really do things with Patty-Mary all the time like they used to. Patty-Mary feels left out it feels like Kevin took her best friend away from her and doesn't like that, Matt feels the same way to lucy.

Kevin we need to talk..Patty-Mary said

Alright what is it? Kevin asked

Well you know how you and lucy are always doing stuff together?Patty-Mary started

Yeah...and? Kevin asked

And, why do you always hang out with lucy?She is my friend too you know? Patty-Mary said

I'm sorry....kevin said

That's okay I just want to do something with her it's like you took my friend away...Patty-Mary said

How about all 6 of us do something like we used to do.? Kevin Sugested

I like that Idea.Patty-Mary said

That week. All 6 of them wer'e dropped of by Annie at the Local Mall.

Kevin.Me,Patty-Mary and Mary will go shopping for a while you can go with Matt and Ben okay..Lucy said

Okay..Bye..kevin said

PattyMary let's go to BeBe first.We love that store...Lucy said

Yeah let's go... come on Mary! Patty-Mary said

How about this shirt? Patty-Mary asked Lucy

Yeah I like it..Lucy said

_With the guys_

So Kevin.Why are you always hanging around with lucy for??Matt asked

No reason why? Kevin asked

Do you like her? att asked

Why you ask? Kevin asked

Well, You are always doing things with her now.Matt said

Who wants to know? Kevin asked

We do! Ben said

Oh..kevin could say

You do don't you? Matt said

Okay fine.I do something wrong with that? Kevin asked

No nothing's wrong. but if you hurt her. i'll have to hurt you...matt said

Okay....Kevin could only say

_back to the girls_

Why do you and Kevin always do things together now.Mary asked

Because we want to.. is there some rule I have to tell you everything I have to tell you before I do it...Lucy asked

No.. I was asking,,,Mary said

Okay...Where you getting at..Lucy asked

Lucy do you like my brother..Patty-Mary asked

Why.. who wants to know.....Lucy asked

I do... I want to know if you like my brother.. Patty-Mary asked

Maybe I do..Maybe I dont..Lucy said

Come on.. Tell me...Patty-Mary said

Fine.. I do but don't tell him..I'm going for a walk...Lucy said

Lucy was walking in the mall and walked into kevin

Hey Lucy Goosey...Kevin said

Hey Kevin....Lucy said

what you doing..Kevin asked

Walking away from Mary and Your sister..Lucy said

Why..Kevin asked

Because your sister and my sister are asking me weird questions about us.. Like why we do things together and stuff..Lucy said

They didn't happen to ask if you like me right..Kevin asked

How'd you know...Lucy asked

Because Ben and Matt asked me the same question..Kevin said

I see.So..Lucy said

Want to get something to eat...Kevin asked

I would love to..Lucy said

Your brother is driving me crazy..Kevin said

I know so is YOUR sister..Lucy said rasing her voice

Just than Ben,Matt,Patty-Mary and Mary come walking over...

what you guys doing..Matt asked

Were talking some rule about that Matt..Lucy asked

No...Matt said with a smirk on his face

What is so funny...Kevin asked

Nothing..Matt asked

Matt confess what is funny now!! Lucy said

We want to know if you guys like eachother...Matt said

I'm going for a walk..Lucy said

I am to... Kevin said

What did you tell my brother I don't know...Lucy asked

I told him I like you..Kevin said nervously

Really..Lucy said Happy

Yes really...why do you like me..kevin asked

Yes..Lucy said...

That's great..Kevin said as he knew he wasn't nervous anymore

As he said that without no hesatiation he bent down and kissed lucy

Everyone was following them...

Kevin..Lucy said

Yeah..Kevin said

You do know our siblings are staring at us..Lucy said

yeah..but who cares..Kevin said

So lucy, want to do something tomorrow after church..Kevin said

I would love too..Lucy said

Great...Kevin said

kevin was kissing Lucy when Annie and Karen came walking into the mall and spotted them.

Annie.isn't that Kevina nd Lucy.um Kissing...Karen said

Yeah it is...Annie said

Should they be going out..Karen said

yeah they should they seem good together and I like kevin..annie said

me too.. I like lucy she seems right for him....Karen said

Kevin..Lucy said

Yeah Lucy..Kevin asked

Our mom's are here..Lucy said

How do you know...Kevin asked

because they are staring at us....Lucy said

Ohh..When they get here...Kevin asked

I dont know...Lucy said

Mom..Karen what you doing here...Lucy asked

Picking you guys up..Annie said Laughing

Annie what so funny...Kevin said

You two...annie said

Ohh... That.. Right..Lucy and Kevin said

Mom..Annie..Can me and lucy go out tomorrow night or tonight...Kevin asked

Yeah you guys can go out later..Annie asked

Yeah you can go out tonight..KAren said

_at home_

Annie...Your home...Eric said

Yes I am.. So how is your sermen coming....Annie asked

Good...Eric said

Good..Lucy is going out later..Annie said

With who....Eric said

Kevin..Annie said

You mean Kevin..Kevin Kinkirk...Eric asked

Yes why...ANnie asked

No reason....Eric said

Later that night lucy got dressed and did her hair... The door bell rang and Kevin stepped into the house..

Hi Annie is Lucy here...Kevin asked

Yea. One mintue.. Have a seat..Annie said

Annie walked upstairs to lucy's room and told her that Kevin was here

Annie and Lucy walked down stairs

Hey luce..Kevin said

Hey kevin..Lucy said smiling at him

So you ready to go...Kevin asked looking into her eyes....

Yea..Lucy said.

kevin grabbed her hand and they walked to the movies first.

They went in and saw 13 going on 30.

They sat near the back.They sat down and Kevin put his arm around her.Lucy went and Put her head on his chest

Lucy...Kevin said

Yeah..Lucy said

before lucy could finish Kevin went and kissed lucy... And they started to kiss more.

That movie was great...Kevin said.

yeah it was.Lucy said

I think you should brush your hair

Yeah I should.be right back.Lucy said

Boy do I love that women.I know she is the one i'm going to spend the rest of my life with.Kevin said to himself

_10 minutes later_

Hey Kevin.Lucy said

hey Lucy your back.Kevin said Happy

So you want to go to the pool hall..Kevin said

I'd Love too.Lucy said

Kevin and lucy went in there and took their seats

Kevin kissed lucy again.

Mary.. Isn't that Lucy and Kevin Kissing over there..Wilson Asked

Yeah... They are on a date..Mary said

Oh.. I didn;t know they wer'e dating... since when.. wilson asked

Since today..Mary said

Ohh... I didn;t know that...WIlson said

_later_

Lucy I had a lot of fun... Kevin said

I did too..Lucy said

I guess I should say goodnight...Kevin said

Yeah..Lucy kissed kevin before going inside

Lucy how was your night...ANnie asked

it was great...Lucy said

Good..Eric said

well good ngiht...lucy said

Night..Eric ad annie said

A/N : Please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

_Update:It is two years later. Karen is so busy with work. she works full time. Kevin and Lucy on the other hand are still dating and getting more serious about one another. Lucy is now 16 and is in her sophomore year a long with Patty-Mary..She is going out with a guy named Chris. Ben and Mary tried to date but nothing really worked so Mary went back with Wilson. Ben is dating Shannon, Ben is a Junior. with Mary. Kevin and Matt are Seniors...Simion is in the 5th grade...is dating Deena Stewart. Ruthie is a 2nd grader and all she wants to do is make phone calls! End of Update-_

Kevin,Ben,Patty-Mary you guys need to go out and get something or order a pizza. Here is 20 dollers..Karen said

OKay thanks mom..Patty-Mary said

I'll be home around 11... See you later bye..Karen said

Let's go to school.. Kevin said

_Camdens_

Lucy you doing anything tonight...Annie asked

I'm not sure..Lucy said

Okay well get in the car before you are late to school.. Annie said

Okay, Well see you later mom.. Lucy said that.. she went and grabbed her lunch and ran out the door to the car,

Eric.When you coming home today?Annie asked her husband

I'm not sure proabaly around seven. I have to go talk to people and go to the hospital since some people asked me.Eric said

Oh.Alright well have a good time see you later.Annie said

Bye Hunnie.eric said and gave his wife a kiss before heading out the door

_At the high school_

Hey Sexy. A male voice said

Hi Kevin. Very funny.Lucy said and turned about and Kissed him

Hey Lucy. What you doing tonight.Kevin asked Lucy

Nothing that I know of why?Lucy asked

Just woundering, You want to come over later?Kevin asked

I'll Love to come over.Lucy said

OKay good.I'll see you later.Kevin said..

Before he left Lucy Grabbed kevin and grabbed him and kissed him..long and passiontaly

Wow..Kevin said

Yeah I know wasn't it.Lucy said kidding around

Well see your later I love you.Kevin said

I love you too see you later.Lucy said

_At the middle school_

Hey simion.A female voice said

Oh, Hey Deena..Simion said

Hey simion.. Waant to talk to class together?? Deena asked

Yeah, I would love too..Simion said closing his locker.

_At the church_

two people come walking into his office.

Hi are your reverend Camden?? A young Female Voice asked

Yes I am Can I help you?? Eric asked

Yes.. We want to get married.. A female voice asked

_At the high school_

Lucy what did you get on you 800 in gym today?? Patty-Mary asked

I got 2 mintues and 25 seconds.. What you get?.. Lucy asked

I got 2:40...Patty-Mary said

That's good... I really glad we didn't go the flex arm hang.Lucy said

Yeah I know right.I'm so bad at that..Patty-Mary said

No your not you got 20 seconds.. That's good..Lucy said

Yeah I guess but I wish I could do better..Patty-Mary said

_At the camdens_

the phone rings and Annie goes and picks it up

Ring, Ring

Hello.. Annie asked into the reciver of the phone

Hi annie. I might be a little late today.. go ahead and eat with out me. Eric said

Okay. See you when you get home bye.Love you..Annie said

Bye. Love you too. Eric said

_The high school_

Hey lucy.Kevin said

Hey Kevin. Lucy said

What you doing. Kevin said with a smirk on his face

Nothing just grabbing my book I need to go home you?? Lucy asked

Just waiting for you Baby.Kevin said

yeah.. SureLucy said

You can come over later right?? Kevin asked

I'm not sure I will have to ask my mom..Lucy said

Okay.Kevin said

All the camdens walk in the back door

Mom! Mom!..Lucy and Mary Yelled

Yes Mary.annie asked

Can I go over Wilson's tonight? Mary asked

Yeah sure I don't see why not.Annie said

Mom.. Since you let Mary go to Wilsons can I go to Kevin's. Lucy asked

Yeah sure but be home by curfew which is 10:30..Annie said

Thank.. You..Thank You.. Mary and Lucy said

Lucy and Mary ran to their room

Ring, Ring went the phone

Hello.. Lucy said

Hey Sweety.a Male Voice said

Hey Kevin..Lucy said

So.. Can you come.. Kevin asked

Yes I can.. Lucy said

What time you have to be home..Kevin asked

10:30...Lucy said

Alright cool.Kevin said

Yeah I know.Lucy said

So you want to come over now?? Kevin asked

Yeah sure.See you in a couple mintues.Lucy said

Your going now.Mary asked

Yes..why...Lucy asked

It's kinda early...Mary said

yeah so what..Lucy said

Lucy was running down the hall and ran into Matt

Where you going in sush a hurry...Matt asked

Um..Kevin's..Lucy said

Why you in a hurry to get there??Matt asked

No reason why??Lucy asked

No reason have fun..Matt said

Okay.. Thanks...Lucy said

Wait Matt said

What..Lucy said

You guys arent going to do something stupid now are you? Matt asked

No of chorse not. Lucy said

Okay Bye..Matt said

Mom!! I'm leaving to go to Kevin's bye!!Lucy yelled

Okay bye have fun. Annie said

Lucy went and rang the door to Kevin's house

Hey Lucy there you are.Kevin said

Yeah Here I am Kevin.Lucy said

Lucy went and started kissing Him on his lips

wow... I like that. Kevin said

I know so do I. Lucy said

Lucy .Kevin said

Yes. Lucy asked

I love you Lucy. Kevin said

I love you to and always will. Lucy said

Kevin and lucy started to make out more_"intense_" than they were

Kevin and Lucy went upstairs to his room to _"talk"_ well thats what Kevin said to her

Kevin.. Why are we in your room. Lucy asked

This...Kevin said and started kissing her.

Ben and Patty-Mary saw them going up in his room

Ben..what are they doing in there. Patty-Mary asked

Maybe they are you know. Ben said

They wouldn't..He can't.She won't Patty-Mary said

Lucy I love you... and want to spend every waking moment with you.. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Lucy.. Kevin said

I love you too and I would also love to spend the rest of my life with you. Lucy said

Right now. Kevin and Lucy are in a "_serious"_ relationship with one another

so what do you want to do . Lucy asked Kevin

This. Kevin said

Kevin started kissing lucy and laid her down on the bed and started kissing her more

_3 hours later_

Lucy and Kevin came walking out of the room and saw Ben and Patty-Mary there

Um..Hi...Lucy said starting to blush.

Hi.. what you doing. Ben asked

we were walking down stairs..Kevin said

yeah what he said. Lucy said

Lucy,Kevin,Ben and Patty-Maru wer'e watching Cabin Fever a Horror movie on the couch.while eating chips and pizza and drinking soda.

Kevin had his arm around lucy looking down at her.

wow.. Its 10:25 I have to go..Bye

Kevin stood up and walked her next store.

Good Night Kevin..Lucy said

Good Night Lucy..Kevin said

Kevin went and Kissed her

Love you..Kevin. Lucy said

I love you too.. See you tomorrow good night

When lucy got in it was 5 mintes after her curfew

Lucy..Your home. Eric said

yeah I'm home why?? Lucy asked

well your mom said you left at 3 and its 10:35..What wer'e you doing for 7 in a half hours?? Eric asked

Talking watching movies doing things....Now good night. Lucy said

Your home. Mary said

yeah I am. Lucy said

How was your night. Mary asked

great!! Lucy said

Really what you do. Mary asked

Things.hings Im not telling you. Lucy said

You didn't you wouldn't.. did you.Mary said

Did I do who. Lucy asked

Never mind. Mary said

They both put the lights out and went to bed

A/N: Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Two months later

Lucy got up out of ben and suddenly felt dizzy. She went and walked into the bathroom and she thew-up like she did for the past week. She had a doctors appointment that afternoon.

_at school_

Hey Lucy kevin said

He Kevin Lucy said back to him

So you doing anything today. Kevin asked

Yeah. I am going to the doctors. Lucy said

Oh..Why, How come. Kevin asked

I don't feel good lately. Lucy said

Oh.Want me to come. Kevin asked

That's nice but I think I will go alone. Lucy said

Alright..I'll see you later. Kevin said and walked to his next class

Patty-Mary. Mary screamed

Yeah. Patty-MAry asked

HI, was just woundering if you knew what was wrong with lucy. She is acting well.. strange lately. Mary said

I know ,I was going to ask you the same question. Patty-Mary said

She's like always sick for the past week always thowing up. Mary said

Oh..really. Patty-Mary said._Could she be pregnant she thought to herself_

_At the doctors_

Lucy Camden. A nurse called to lucy

That's me. Lucy said out lould and started to follow the nurse into the small room with a table in it.

The doctor will be in here shortly..Dr.Hastings.The nurse corrected herself

A few mintues later the door started to open and Hank came walking into the room

Hi Lucy, How are you? Hank asked

I'm okay I guess. Lucy answered

Okay, SO what;'s wrong? Hank asked

Well, I feel dizzy sometimes and I also thowup a lot.. Lucy said

Okay..Let's take some blood samples. Hank said

Hank went and put the needle into her left arm ans took 3 samples of blood.

Lucy we will call you in a hour when they are tested..Hank said

I will wait here for a hour. Lucy said

Okay..Be back in a hour. Hank said

Lucy walked out of the room and went to get something to eat.

_1 hour later_

Lucy camden.Hank said

yes. Lucy asked

Lucy come with me into my office. Hank said

Okay. Lucy said, _This is not good.... not good at all, something must be bad something must be wrong...She thought to herself_

Lucy after the testing we did we found out whats wrong. Hank said

well..Is it bad or good? .Lucy asked

It is how you look at it. Hank said

Just tell me already! Lucy said getting angry

Lucy Your..Your Pregnant. Hank said

What...No.. I can't be..Really? Lucy asked

Yes You are....I know you didn't want to be pregnant but you are.. You have another option.. Hank said

What's that..Lucy asked concerned

Well you can get a abortion or you can have the baby and give it up for adoption.Hank said

Oh,Lucy could only get out of her mouth

You can go..But I would tell your parents.. your 2 months pregnant and here are some Vitimans you need to take.Hank said

Kevin saw lucy come back from the doctors and went and ran to her

Hey Lucy..Kevin said

Hey..Kevin. Lucy said

What's wrong? kevin asked when he saw her tear stained face

Nothing..Nothing at all. Lucy said

No.There is something wrong with you. Do you want to tell me? Kevin asked

I'm not sure. Lucy said

What you mean.. let's talk. Kevin said

Yeah sure..Lucy said trying not to cry

Lucy what's wrong...Talk to me..Kevin asked

Doctor...Lucy said

What happened at the doctors. Kevin asked

Told me something... Kevin.. I'm too young. Lucy cried

WHat did they tell you.. and what are you to young for. Kevin asked

I would tell you but.Your sister and brother are listening. Lucy said

Let's talk in my mom's office. Kevin said

Okay..Lucy said

So what's wrong lucy..Kevin said trying to confront her

I went to the doctor and told me some news..Lucy started

Yeah and..Kevin said

They said.. I'm...I'm...Lucy said

Your..what..Kevin said

I'm Pr...preg.. Pregnant..Lucy cried

Thats great...Kevin said trying to confront her

But what they don't know is that Karen was was standing out side the door when they were talking

_Later that night at the kinkirks_

Kevin we need to talk. Karen said

Okay...Kevin said walking to his mom

Kevin I know..Karen said

Kevin nearly dropped his spoon...You know what.Kevin asked

I know about you and lucy.Karen said

What about me and Lucy.Kevin asked

I know you two are pregnant.Karen said...

How you know...kevin asked.. dropping his spoon on the floor

I came home you two wer' talking and I heard lucy tell you she's pregnant..Karen said

Why wer'e you listing that was between me and lucy..Kevin Yelled

I didn't intend to but I am so damn glad I did.. what are you going to do know...Your still in high school..Karen said

Well maybe you shouldn't of listened and this is none of your buisness..Kevin yelled and ran to his room

Annie was walking into Lucy and Mary's room to put their clothes away.She knocked over her purse and saw somethings fall out of it. She saw pregnacy Vitimans come falling out.

Oh my lord..Annie gasped

She put them back and went and put their clothes in the draw.

Annie came walking to her room shocked.

Annie what's wrong...Eric asked

Nothing...Annie said

What's wrong it looks like you just ran into a wall. Eric said

Lucy..Annie said

What about her..Eric asked

I found pregnancy Vitimans in her purse...ANnie said

Are you sure.. our lucy.. NO it can't be..Nah..Eric said

Eric I know what I say it was lucy's purse...ANnie said

Well talk to her or have her come to us..Eric yeah

Yeah I know...Annie said

Just than Mary and Lucy came running into their room

Lucy what's wrong you wer'e depressed during dinner...Mary said

If I told you.. You wouldn't like me anymore..Lucy said

Why..Mary asked

because I used to be the good girl..no I'm bad Lucy..Lucy said

Why what's wrong..Mary asked

If I tell you.. your promise not to tell anyone...Lucy said

promise..Now tell me...Mary said

I'm Pregnant..Lucy said

Your what! Mary screamed

The next day...

Lucy I think we should tell your parents..Keivn said

I know we will after-school...Lucy said

After-School

Mom..Dad..We need to talk..Lucy said

Okay..Annie said

Annie..Eric..Kevin and lucy walked into the living room and closed the doors...

Mom...Dad I know your not going to like my very much after I tell you this..Lucy said

We will always love you..Eric said

Mom..Dad. I'm.. I mean wer'e.Lucy said

What she's trying to say is.. SHe's pregnant...kevin said

Oh.. That's great wer'e so happy for you..Annie said

What..your not mad..Lucy asked

No..wer'e not happy about the desion you made but wer'e happy...Eric said

Wer'e going to tell everyone eles

Okay..Eric said

Matt..Lucy said

Hey..Kevin..Lucy..What's up..Matt said

I need to tell you something...Lucy said

Okay..shoot,..Matt said

Matt..Im pregnant..Lucy said

WHAT!! Matt screamed...

Im sorry Matt we didn't mean for this to happen...Kevin said

OKay..WHat you guys going to do...MAtt asked

I guess we have to do what life faces us..Lucy said

DOes mom and dad know...Matt asked

yeah..They seem um.happy...Lucy said

They told everyone eles in the kinkirk and Camden family when Annie had some news to share with them.....

Guys.. me and your dad are having a baby...ANnie said

Wow...Everyone said

A/N: Please read and review


	9. Chapter 9

_2 months later_

Kevin and Lucy and Karen are in her office talking

Lucy..Kevin what are you guy's going to do once the baby is born like how are you going to suport the baby if you choose to keep it. Karen asked

We will get jobs...Do everything reponisble. Lucy said

Where you guys going to live? karen asked

Mom what you mean? Kevin asked

Well it's YOUR baby so you guys will have to take care of it TOGETHER... Like a family which one day you will be well you are because this baby you made is part of your family? Karen said

I don't know.. I know my mom was making a garage appartment maybe we can help her finish it and ask her if we can live there. Lucy said

That's a goood idea... But where you guys going to work..Going to get clothes, and other need for this unborn child? Karen asked

Mom we will take care of it we got to go bye. Kevin said

Kevin..Lucy..I think you guys should get married. Karen said

But...Im only 16 and kevin is only 18 how would we get married I dont even think its legal..Lucy said

Yes it is if you have your Parents sign the papers. Karen said

_The camdens_

Mom...Dad can we talk.Lucy said

Yes sure...Annie said

You know how me and Kevin are having a bay right.Lucy said

Yeah..Eric said

You know how mom was doing the garage appartment.Lucy said

Yes..Lucy what you saying? Annie asked

How about we move in there..since we are having a baby its OUR baby and we will have to find some way to tae of it together. We will help you build the appartment mom. Lucy said

I don't see why not it seems like a good idea..Eric said

really...Lucy said

Yeah really...Annie said

My mom said something but im not sure if we should do it..Kevin said

Is it about te marraige thing..Eric said

Yes..How did you know..Kevin asked

Because it was my idea and I wanted to ask her first before asking you guys..Eric said

Oh cool...Lucy said

_At dinner_

So lucy you have any names you would like to name the baby..kevin said as he touched her stomach.

Christopher, Christina, Cassandra, Danielle, Nicole.. Thats all I have for now...Lucy said

I like Christopher and Cassandra.. Kevin said

Me too.. I love you kevin...Lucy said

I love you too lucy and our unborn baby..Kevin said

your so sweet..Lucy said

Yeah I know.. So do you want to do it..Kevin said

Do what..Lucy asked

Get married...Kevin said

I guess we should.. what you think..Lucy asked

I think we should... We are going to become a family after this baby is born..Kevin said

_At the doctors_

Lucy Camden.. A nurse said

Thats me..Lucy said and stood up and followed her along with kevin

The doctor will be in here shortly...The nurse said

Okay than you..Lucy said

Lucy so you excited to see what the baby is going to be..Kevin asked

Yeah..Are you..Lucy asked

Most Deffenilty..Kevin said

Just than hank came walking into the room...

HI Lucy...kevin..Hank said

Hi Hank..Lucy said

SO you wer'e having a sonogram..Hank asked

Yes..Lucy said

Okay.. Lie down on the table and bring your shirt up.. Hank said

Uhuh..umm...Hank said

How is the baby..Kevin asked

The baby isn't okay..But the babies are..Hank said

Ba..Babies.. Lucy said

Yeah your having twins... Hank said

great..just great..Lucy said

as the month went by they got the garage done. Kevin and Lucy wer'e getting married before the baby is born. Which will be this month. On the end of september. Lucy will be homed schooled until the baby is born. Kevin he is going to college.. for 3 years for investagation.. He is going to become a cop after he gets his degree.

Lucy was upstairs putting her things in some boxes to bring them up to the garage apartment where she is moving into.... Kevin on the other hand already had his things packed to be moving. Kevin can't be happier than being married to lucy.

Kevin decied to have Matt as his best Man because he is his best friend. Patty-Mary is the maid of honnor. Mary, Shannon and Jessica are the brides maids Little ruthie is a flower girl.

Everyone at chuch was staring at Lucy. they always saw her as the good girl everyone wanted to be like her but know they saw she was pregnant all the people wer'e so shocked. They thought she would never do anything like this. They thought she never made mistakes she was the daughter everyone wanted to have, the one who did everything right never made a mistake in her life was a staight A student.

Mom.. can you tell everyone to stop staring at me im getting a little fed up with it... Lucy asked

I'll try.. Annie said

Everyone can you stop staring at lucy she may made a little mistake in her life but that doesnt mean she is a bad person. SHe has a nice heart and she will do anything to help anyone at anytime or need and do anything if someone was in trouble...Annie said

than everyone started to stare agan

STOP STARING AT ME!! Lucy yelled and raned out the door....Kevin followed her

Luce are you alright... Kevin asked

No.. Am I a bad person that everyone hates.. I mad eone stupid mistake can't everyonee forgive me... Lucy cried on kevin's shoulder

No your not a bad person your a good person.. everyone makes mistakes thats part of being who you are no one is perfert and no one is asking you or anyone to be everyone does things wrong.. Kevin said

Yea your right thanks..Lucy said

The next week

The door bell rang and eric went and opened the door to see The colonel and Ruth standign there.

Hi mom.. Dad uh. what a pleasant suprise... Eric said

Lucy and Kevin came walking in the house from their gararge appartment

Colonel.. Grama Ruth what are you doing here? Lucy asked

Lucy are you.. you.. um well.. Pregnant? Ruth asked

Yes.. Lucy said

SINCE WHEN DOES 16 YEAR OLDS GET PREGNANT!!!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON AND IS THERE ANYTHING ELES I SHOULD KNOW!!!??? the Colonel demanded

Colonel.. gradma ruth sit down Lucy said (they sat)

We live in the gararge appartment.. Lucy said

OH.. ERIC WHEN IN EARTH DO YOU ALLOW MY 16 YEAR OLD GRAND DAUGHTER TO LIVE IN A APPARTMENT ALONE WITH A MAN!!??/ the colonel yelled

They are married... Eric said

Well that doesnt intitle them to anything.. she is to young to be married to young to have a baby!! The colonel said

SO your the man WHO KNOCKED UP my Grand Baby.. The colonel yellled

John.. Calm down... ruth said

No I will not calm down... She is 16... only 16 shes pregnant and married,... she's to young and I dont see why you should be so calm about something like this... She is going to be a mother and this sint good to start off her life! The colonel yelled

What is all the comontion in here about.. Annie said

My dad is yelling at Kevin and Lucy... Im trying to calm them down.eric said

Colonel we have jobs... Money we are going to be responsible parents..lucy said

Well that doesn't mean you should of went and GET yourself Knocked up! The colonel said

I think I should leave before this gets ugly... I dont want the colonel to HURT my HUSBAND... Or kill him before the baby is born... Lucy said

Kevin I'm so sorry about that..Lucy said

Thats okay.. Im not afraid of him he is just looking out for you...Kevin said

yeah but that didnt mean he should be yelling at us like that....Lucy said

Lucy calm down it isn't good for the baby.. Kevin said

Dad calm down... eric said

I don't think you give a Rat's Rookie that your daughter ir pregnant at 16 and which she is married... The colonel said

Dad I know she didn't mean to get pregnant but things happen.. I may not be to thrilled with her being pregnant but things happen and we will just have to deal with this.. Dad she is your grand daughter.. don't you love her.. I know deep down inside of you.. You feel for her and you think you are yelling at her and doing her some good but you arent you are acculty hurting her she may be thinking that you don't love her anymore But i Know you do so talk to her... Eric said

Just than the colonel relised his son was right... he does love her....

The colonel came walking up the stairs to the appartment to tlak to them

Lucy Im soory I over reacted I just heared you wer'e pregnant and married it just got me angry I hope you can regive me... The colonel said

yes I can I am.. You arent going to kill kevin right... Lucy said

No.. NO im not... The colonel said


	10. Chapter 10

Kevin and Lucy had just got in from their doctor's appointment with hank. Lucy is setting a goal for herself to become a great mother.

Lucy and Kevin wer'e laying down on the coach in the living room in the Camden's house. They heard the door bell ring and kevin got up and answered it. He saw who it was and let them all in.

Hi Lucy.. The colonel said

Hi Colonel, grama Ruth, Grandpa and grandma

Hi hunny how are you feeling.. Grama Ruth asked

I'm okay.. Well for a pregnant women anyways..Lucy said

Yeah I remember.. Ruth said

Can I ask you something.. Lucy asked

Sure.. Ruth said

It's more of a women question.. Lucy said eyeing Her granfather, Kevin and the Colonel

Does it like you know hurt?? Lucy asked

Lucy yes it does but you will be so happy when you have them and see the buddles of joy that you brought into the world. Ruth said

Thanks.. That really helped.. Lucy said

_at school the next day_

All the girls wer'e sitting outside the gym after coming out of the locker room, They were waiting for their coach to arrive. They coach started to walk up and stand there and not doing anything.

So are we going to go into the gym or what?? Mary asked

Nope.. Coach said

What.. But what!?! MAry asked

Well some of your grades in school have been dropping as much as Basketball means to you school is as much or more important than basketball I am not going to have players on my team slacking off. If you don't raise your grades no more Basketball if I was you I would be getting started and getting your work done so you can play.. COach said

that's not fair... MAry said

What's not fair is all you guy's are thinking about basketball and you guys arent doing anything about school and just slacking off and just waiting for pratice in the afternoon. Coach said

That's not true.. We study we get good grades we try our best we may not be the smartes person in school but we are trying doesn't that count for something.. It isn't fair that you don't think we are keeping up our grades... It's nothing for you to be worrying about.. MAry said

Well it is I worry about your grades and if im not being fair than don't be on the team said

Everyone is at home watching the new's and seeing what the coach did to the girls basketball team when they relised that mary had just walked into the door and they stared at her..

Mary how was your day?? Eric asked

Um it was uh good..

They all left and Lucy and kevinw ent to their appartment

Honey how you feeling.. Kevin asked

I'm fine really kevin I'm fine.. Lucy said

How can you act like everything is fine.. your like this because of me... If I hadn't.. Lucy cut him off

Kevin shh... everything is alright I don't regret that I love you and we can handle anything together you know that right.. Lucy said

Yeah I know but what if we don't become good parents you are pregnant you know.. Kevin said

No duh,.. I think I know I am HUGE!! Lucy said

Your not huge your beautiful your jsut pregnant.. Kevin said

So your calling me fat..!!! Lucy said

No i'm not lucy calm down.. it isn't god for the babies.. Kevin said

Later that night

On the phone with her friends

Mary do you want to go to the pool hall and get something to eat and also go vandalize the school gym..Her friend asked

The last part seems a little extrem.. Mary said

I'll meet you in five... Mary said

They are at the gym spray painting the walls, throwing toliet paper everywhere. And writing other things. When they wer'e in the middle the cops came and busted them.

They took them down to the police station and Michaels called Annie and Eric to know what's going on and to have them pick them up.

1 _month later_

MAry didn't go to jail but was very close to what she had done. On the other hand she lost her scholarship and very sad about that and now doesn't know what she wants to do with her life yet. One thing she does know is she isn't going to college. SHe doesn't want to.

Annie and eric got a call that mary didn't fill out her college forms.

MAry we need to talk.. Eric said

OKay sure.. Mary said

Please tell me that this isn't true you didn't fill our your forms for college.. Eric said

Yes it's true.. Mary said

Why.. Annie said

Mom ever since I got busted I got to see a new side of my life. I found out I don't want to be a basketball player my whole life. Mom you have to let me live my life I am almost 18 I mean 18. I am almost a adult you can't make me do what you want me to do this is my life and you can't run my life forever I need to learn some basic things about life before I can settle down and do what I want to do in life. I am still deciding on that but I am still thinking about it.. Mary said

Fine.. Than we will treat you like one.. Annie said

WHat you mean?? MAry said

You want to be an adult than if your living here you will have to pay for your room, Your bills, and ect. Your living under my house and under my rules and this is what is going to be expected of you.

_2 months later_

Lucy and kevin are in there appartment talking. Kevin is so excited that he is going to be a father next month he can't wait. Lucy she is a little scared on the other hand she doesn't want to have a baby right now but she know's its to late now so she can't turn back.

They wer'e just putting some of the baby clothes away when Lucy started to scream..Kevin came running to her to see what was wrong.

Lucy Hunnie are you alright... Kevin asked

DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU KEVIN!? Lucy screamed

What's wrong.. Kevin said

I think it's time..Lucy said

kevin grabbed the baby bag and picked up lucy and broguht her out to the car.. the other family saw Kevin and Lucy and started to get in the car and follow them.

10 mintues later they arrived at the hospital and had lucy in a room. Annie was calling the colonel and Ruth and her parents. They said they are getting the next flight that leaves.

5 hours later their whole family is there and HAnk is in the room with lucy.

Lucy you will be having the babies shortly..Hank said

Oh god don't you have anything to get the pain away.. oWW!!! Lucy said

Yeah here take these it will calm down some of the pain.. Hank said

1 hour later

Lucy I think it is time for you to have the babies

Lucy did the best she can and she really hurt his hand but she didn't care nor did kevin. They were just hoping the babies will be okay.

They had two girls. Cassandra Nicole Kinkirk and Christina Danielle Kinkirk

The familes came in and started to sing the song to them..

A/N: please read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

_Lucy had started college. Kevin is still a cop and is happily married to lucy with their two kids. Lucy is currently studing to be a Minister . She want to follow her fathers footsteps and become a minister like her dad_.

Kevin is at work today he has a partner names roxanne which Lucy didn't like at first but now she does. she always thought she would go and take Kevin away from her for no reason everyone knew she was nuts though. Roxanne always doubt that Kevin was in love with his wife she wanted him. Wanted him all to herself and than there was lucy who was so perfect that had that man. When lucy first set eyes on Roxanne she became jelous and envense of her, She loves kevin and she doesnt want that women going and snatching away the man she loves and the father of her children. Roxanne and Lucy are really good friends now they do a lot of things together.

Kevin did you tell Lucy yet.. Roxxy asked

No not yet. I want to tell her at the right time.. When she won't kill me you know. Kevin said

Well tell her soon... rather than later. roxxane said

yes I know.. Kevin said

later that day

Lucy I need to tell you something.. Kevin said

OKay you can tell me anything.. Lucy said

I got a promotion in work.. Kevin said

Really that great.. Lucy said

But.. Kevin started

But what.. Lucy asked

But we have to move,.. Kevin said

Move.. Move where.. Lucy said eyeing kevin

new york. Kevin said

Oh really.. If you want the job than we can.. Lucy said

Really.. Kevin asked

Really... I love you,,Kevin.. Lucy said

I love you too... Kevin said

So when we moving.. Lucy said

Next month.. Kevin said

OKay,, Lucy said

Well since were on the subject of telling each other something I need to tell you something.. Lucy said

OKay sure.. Kevin said

Im pregnant.. Lucy said

Really that great.. Kevin said started to kiss her when his daughter broke them up.

_at the camdens_

Mom, Dad, Karen, family I need to tell you something..Lucy said

We have to move.. Kevin said

To where.. Karen asked

New york.. For a couple months.. Lucy said

Oh okay... Anie said

_a month later_

Kevin I don't belive wer'e moving.. Lucy said

Me enither But I love you.. They kiss But relised everyone was looking... at the air port

What! Lucy said

They made it to newyork and Had Matt and Sarah pick them up.

Matt drove them to 1555 Fuller ave. In Boston.

That day Ben was walking down the street and knocked into a beautiful women.. He thinks he know's but can't picture it.

Hi.. ben said

Hi... the women said

Do I know you.. Ben said

Yes.. YOu dont remember me?

No sorry. Ben said

I'm Mary Camden.. Mary said

MARY!! Ben screamed and hugged her oh my it been so long your so beautiful... Ben said

Thank's you look handsome your self..Mary said

So want to go get something to eat.. ben said

I would love to.. Mary said

So what is tour career? Ben asked

I am a flight Attendent for JetBlue Airline's Mary said

Really I'm a fighter Fighter..Ben said

Wow.. That's great..Did you know lucy is moving here with Kevin.. Mary said

No I didn't when they move here..Ben asked

They moved this week.

_Later that night at Ben's appartment:_

I don't belive that is Mary. Of all the women in buffalo she is so pretty. I really like her I alway's did but now that we are older I feel something more than friends that we wer'e. I really like her I hope she likes me too we had so much fun tonight going to lunch catching up with one anothers life. She is a great women I know she is the one I am going to marry well atleast I hope so...

_Mary Place.._

Ben He looks so much Different, Even handsome. I don't belive of all people i bumped into him today. I have to admit I did have fun with him. I had forgotten how much fun we had together when we were younger. we went to the movies, Lunch, Dinner and went to the dance club it was so awesome! I hipe we can do something like that again.

_The next day_

MAry and ben are out on a date this time trying to find out more of one another since they had moved away from one another, Ben is really starting to fall in love with mary he doesnt know why but he is just is.

That night Ben kissed Mary and MAry kissed him they knew sicne that kiss is going to be the one who they are going to marry.

Lucy how was the doctors.. Kevin said

good.. Lucy said

so what is it,, Kevin asked

A boy,, Lucy said

That's great..Kevin said

A/N: PLease read and review


	12. Chaper 12

Three years had passed but Kevin and Lucy stayed in Newyork. Lucy found out she loved it acculty. It is christmas and both Kevin and Lucy's families are coming.

Ring, Ring

Hello? Lucy asked

Hi Lucy it's your mom we just wanted to tell you we should be there by 8 tonight..Annie said

Okay that's great do you need me and Kevin to Pick you up? Lucy asked

If it isn't a problem we would love you to..Annie said

OKay we will come pick you up.. By mom see you later...Lucy said

OKay by hunnie see you too..Annie said and hung up the phone

Kevin came walking into their house he just came home from taking their kids to the park. He went up and Kissed his wife.

Eww!! Gross!! Mom didn't you know boy's have cotties Cassandra and Christina said

All kevin and Lucy could do is laugh they thought that was so funny...

Kevin we have to go pick up my family from the airport tonight..Lucy told her husband

Grandma is coming!! Cassandra is screaming

Yes hunnie she is.. Lucy said still laughing

Yeay!! Cassandra and Christina said

Lucy what time are they coming? Kevin asked

Well what my mom said was 8.Lucy said

Okay..Kevin said

Mommy I want some gum? Cassandra asked

You can't have gum.. Lucy said

WHy not? Cassandra said

Because your to young and you will choke. Lucy said

So... but i ont choke.. Cassandra said not know to pronouce the "w"

it's won't but I don't want my three year old daughting chewing gum and thats final.. Lucy said

Fine.. Cassandra said

Our kids are getting to act like you before we got engaged..Kevin said

And what is that supost to mean..Hot pants Lucy said

It means you were always crazy and still are but I love you and they are growing up and starting to be like you! kevin said

Right.. Lucy said

And what do you mean by Hot pants.. Kevin questioned

Nothing! Lucy said

You are starting to act like how you were when you were pregnant.. Kevin said

Im not pregnant and I dont want to be! Lucy said

Hunnie what's wrong...Kevin said

Nothing I love you..Lucy said

I know I love you to and I know something is wrong.Kevin said

Stop being a COP! it's just that I really don't know what to write about for my first sermen... Lucy said

Hunnie don't stress out over that. Your fmaily is coming tonight why don't you ask your dad for some idea's.. Kevin said

That's a great Idea..Lucy said

it is now 7:30 Lucy was putting the kids in the car. They are bring both car's because they know Ruthie, Sam, David, Mary and her new husband, Annie, Eric, SImion, Grandpa charles, And Gradma oh yeah don't forget happy

Mom..DAD!! Lucy yelled

Hi hunnie how are you.. Eric aked

I am great.. I haven't seen you in a while,.. Lucy said

Lucy they got so big! Annie said

I know.. So lets get going... shall we.. Lucy said

at the kinkirks house

Dad..Lucy said

yeah Luce..Eric said

DO you have any idea's for a serman... Lucy said

Your doing your first serman Im so proud..Eric said

Yeah thanks so have any idea's.. Lucy said

Maybe about people serving in iraq, doing things to help people in the communtity.. Eric started

Those are great thanks... Lucy said

it is sunday and they are at church

I want you guy's all of you to go out and help someone. Not just someone in your family help the community with something. SHow your appreation to them and to you. Lucy started to say

Lucy that was great..Kevin said kissing her

Thank's Kevin...Lucy said

Lucy see you did a great job on that it was wounderful..Eric said

Thank you dad... Lucy said and hugged him

grandma do you think mom is right...Cassandra asked

About what..Annie asked

About I shouldn't have gum?? Cassandra asked

Yes she is right you shouldn't have gum I didn't let Lucy,Simion,Ruthie,Mary,Matt or sam or david have it till they were atleast seven.. Annie said

I have to wait that long.. Cassandra said

Yes Hunnie.. Lucy said

It is christmas afternoon. Everyone is starting to arrive at the Kinkirks. The colonel and Ruth are there and Kevin's Partner and one of Lucy's friends. The camdens are there also.

They started opening there gifts...

Lucy took Kevin into their room....

what's wrong Lucy..Kevin asked

I lied to you the other day.. Lucy said

Okay.. ABout what..

How you said This is how I acted when I was pregnant the last time.. lucy said

Your pregnant... Im so so so so HAPPY!! Kevin said and giving her a long kiss

At dinner Mary and Carlos stood up.

We have a annoucement to make... Mary said

Were going to have a baby... Carlos said

Mom dad me and Sarah are going to have a baby too... Matt said

Mom Me and Kevin are...Lucy said

Wer'e pregnant also..Kevin said

WOW!! my three oldest kids are having babies...Annie said started to cry

Oww!! Mom..Christina said

What..Lucy said

Cassandra hit me..Christina said

Cassandra!!! Lucy said

What??

DId you hit your sister..Lucy asked

No I didn't...Cassandra said

Cassandra Nicole Kinkirk don't lie..Lucy said

But mom! Cass said

Three weeks later

Hey dad.. cassandra said..

yeah Hunnie.. Kevin asked

What does this mean.. Cassandra said and told him

Kevin was in shock just shock he didn't belive what he heard

Where you learn that..Kevin asked

The t.v Cassandra said

Well don't be watching that if it has that langauge in it...Kevin said

So point is?? Cass said

The point is I dont want you to watch that if it has bad language,,, Kevin said

Why??cass asked

Because I dont want my daughter using that language.. kevin said

Okay daddy..Cass said and went on the couch and sat next to him and gave him a kiss

Now thats the girl I like to see... Kevin said

When is mommy coming home? Cass asked

I dont know why don't you gp play with your sister

I dont want to she's being mean..Cass said

Really...Kevin said

Yeah she stole me CD and she isn't giving it back.. Cass said

I'll go talk to her.. Kevin said

Christina.. Kevin said

yeah Dad.. Christina asked

Why you take Cass's CD for.. kevin said

I wanted to use it.. Chrsitna said

Next time ask okay.. Kevin said

Okay daddy.. Christina said

Lucy came home and cooked dinner for her family..

Cassandra Christina We need to tell you something.. Lucy said

Okay sure.. Cass said

ME and your dad are having a baby which means you will be having a brother or sister.. Lucy said

Really.. Mom dad where do babies come from.. Chrstina said

Lucy's eyes got really big and started to stare at kevin

A baby comes from a mommy and daddy and we will have this convo when you are older because you won't understand.. Kevin said

A/N : PLease read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy got up and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. She started to make coffe for herself and Kevin. She decided to make some Pancakes and sasage. But before she went to amke them she went to get the kids up.

Cassandra.. Christina.. Get dressed its 8.. I'm making breakfast than you can go to see uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah! Lucy Yelled upstairs

Okay Mommy.. They both screamed

Lucy started making the breakfast

Hey Honney..Kevin said

Hey sweety..Lucy said and gave him a kiss

Where the kids? Kevin asked

Oh they are getting dressed..Lucy answered

Can we meet for lunch I want to tell you something! Kevin said

Sure I'd love to..Lucy said

Okay at 1...Kevin said

Hey mommy..hey daddy..Cassandra and Christina said

Hey..Kevin said

Lucy put the breakfast on the plates for them to eat breakfast

Cassandra, CHristina.. Milk or Orange Juice... Lucy asked

Orange... They both answered

Kevin?? Lucy asked

I'll have the same..Kevin said

Orange it is than.. Lucy saiod and pored the juice

Kevin when you going to work? Lucy asked

In a hour why?? Kevin asked

Just woundering I wanted to take a shower.. Lucy said

Than go ahead and take one I'm not going for another hour... Kevin said

Thanks..Lucy said and kissed him

Eww!!! Mommy... Boy's have cotties.. Christina said

Oh really.. I never knew that..Kevin said

Not you daddy.. I mean boys our age! Christina said

Kevin and Lucy laughed

I'm tkaign a shower..Lucy said

she walked into her room that she shared with keivn and went to take a shower

30 mintues later she was finished dryign her hair

Hey! You guys ready to go to Matt's and Sarah's? Lucy asked

YEAY!!! Christina and Cassandra said

Bye hunny see you later..Lucy said

bye..Lucy..kevin said he got up and kissed her and went to put his uniform on

Hey Guy's.. Matt said when he opened the door...

I'll be back at like 5 okay..thanks matt..Bye

at lunch

Lucy.. I want to tell you something... Keivn said

Sure tell me anything! Lucy said

I am getting transferred again..Kevin said

Oh really where? Lucy asked

To Glen Oak! Kevin said

Really.. You mean we are realy moving back.. and staying! Lucy asked

Yes..yes we are... I took it because I knew you wanted to be near your family...Kevin said

Thank you.. Kevin.. Your the best Husband ever! Lucy said

I know aren't I.. ANd your the best mother... and best wife I ever wished for! Kevin said

Lucy arived at Matt's . She went up and rang the door bell when sarah answered it.

Hey Lucy come on in.. Sarah said

Thanks..Wer'e they good... Lucy asked

They wer'e wounderful! Sarah said

Kevin came in aswell

Lucy..Kevin we need to tell you something..Matt said

Sure..What is it!Lucy said getting excitied

I'm pregnant! Sarah said

Really! that's wounderful... Lucy and Kevin said

Did you know mommy is having a baby also! Cassandra said

You are? MAtt asked

Yes.. We were going to tell you but Cassandra said it before I could tell you... Lucy said

Wow.. thats woudnerful...Matt said

Cassandra..Christina..Matt, Sarah... We need to tell you guy's something eles also.. Kevin said

Oh really what is it.. Sarah asked

Me,Lucy and the twins are moving back to glen oaK! Kevin said

Really thats's great... Sarah said kind of sad

1 month later

All their things are getting loaded on the moving truck. Sarah and Matt are driving them to the air port.

at the air port

Bye Kevin.. Bye Lucy.. Bye cassandra and Christina... I'll miss you.. Matt said

I'll miss you too.. they all said

they all exchanged there huggs

I'm so happy to be going home... Lucy said

I know me too... Kevin said

Remember when we wer'e kids we had so much fun... Lucy said

Oh Yeah.. I remember...Kevin said

WHat was it like when you guy's were kids.. Christina asked

It was fun...I knew your dad all my life... we had so much fun with the kinkirks... Lucy said

really..Cassandra said

Yes really...Lucy said

what about Grandpa Kinkirk I never got to meet him... Cassandra said

Hunnie you arent going to meet him... He died when I was 13.. In a fire.. I felt so bad so sad but lucy was there for me and her family and everyone eles..Kevin said

Mommy was he fun?? Christina asked

Yeah he was.. he was a great guy... He was a great father you your dad.. Lucy said

they airplain landed and they got off...

There car is at there house witht he rest of there stuff

Lucy and kevin and the kids are at there house..

which room can we have..They both asked

This room lucy pointed to was a medium size room with two clostets and a bathroom and some window seats...

Cool.... they both said.. its bigger than our old one.. They said

Yes I know...Lucy said

Lucy and kevin went into there room it was a master bedroom with 3 closets and a bathroom and a deck outside there bedroom

They had people help them put the stuff in there new house.. They put the beds in the rooms and they put the couch's and kicthen table in and there dresses in the rooms they put most of the stuff away they just didn't put they stuff in the cabinets yet

They went to the camdens and Annie answered the door

Lucy Kevin I didnt know you were going to be in town... Annie said

We arent In town.. Lucy said

What you mean.. Annie asked

We moved here!! Lucy said

Really thats wounderful! Annie said

I know..Kevin said

The twins are 4 years old and they are starting there first year of school...

Hey how was school?? Lucy asked

It was great!! They said

Kevin how was your first day of work... I want to meet your new partner..Lucy said

It was good you want to meet her? kevin said

What you mean by her.. Lucy said

My partner is a gir;...Kevin said

Oh really... is she HOT!! Lucy said

No she is not hot... I don't like any other women besides you.. you are the only women I love and Will only love for the rest of my life.. Kevin said

Oh right than why is SHE your PARTNER than... Lucy asked

I don't know... Dective Michaels assigned her to me.. Kevin said

Yeah sure what ever... Lucy said she went up to her room

Women.. Kevin said tto himself But I love that women

Kevin.. I'm sorry.. I over reacted.. Lucy said

Don't worry about it... Kevin said

So do you want something to eat.. having any crazy cravings.. Kevin asked

I want some chips with tuna.. and a hot fudge sunday.. lucy said

Okay sure i'll get ALOT OF CHIPS!! Kevin said

Thanks.. Lucy said

Here hunnie.. Kevin said and handed her 5 bags of chips and a sunday... he got one for himself and the kids and Lucy

Thanks.. your the best.. Lucy said

I know arent I.. Kevin said

Want some?? Lucy asked

Sure.. Kevin said

ISn't it good..Lucy said

Yeah it is.. Kevin said

Hey mommy.. Hey daddy.. whatcha eatting... They asked

Mommy is eating soemthing with tunia and some chips... Kevin said

Can we have one.. They asked

Sure... Lucy said and gave them some...

Good...They said

Yeah I know isn't it wounderful... Lucy said

A/N : Please read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

_Mary will come home with some NEWS! Lucy and Kevin might be having the baby! Matt and Sarah are coming to town or not!? Mary bumps into wilson. Ruthie starts to date but it isn't peter who is it? Patty-Mary comes home from college._

Hunnie. It is so Quiet! Are the kids up yet? Annie asked her husband

No I don't think so but this is so Strange! Eric said

Mom..I'm leaving! Ruthie screamed

OKay Bye.. eric said

Ring Rin.. Went the phone

hello.. Annie said

Hi, Mom.. I'm coming home ! Mary said

We can't wait..ANnie said

Kevin! I'm taking the kids to school bye!Lucy said

Okay Bye see you later!Kevin said

The camden door rang

Coming! Eric said

matt, Sarah I didn't know you wer'e coming! Eric said

I know we wanted to suprise you! Sarah said

MATT!!! annie screamed

It's so great to see you Matt, Sarah how are you? Annie asked

Were good... Sarah said

Want to go into the living room. Matt asked

Sure.. Everyone said together

MAry's coming to town,,Annie said

_Knock Knock_

Eric got up and answered the door.

MARY!! Eric said

HI dad, MAry said

Isn't this a lovley day! Annie said

it sure is.. Eric said

You guys talk im going out.. Mary said

MAry in the pool hall sitting and eatting lunch when a familar man came walking up.

Hey mary! The man said

Hi.. WILSON!!! Mary screamed and ran into his arms

What you doing here... Wilson asked

I just came back from buffalo... Mary said

Are you married... Wilson said

I was.. But me and Ben were not on good terms and we got divorced...Ben got custody of my baby and I want him back!! Mary said crying!

It's okay.. remember Im a lawer I can help you get him back.. MAry.. I still love you.. Wilson said

I know so do I. I feel so bad about how things came about when you found me kissing the other guy.. I didn;t mean that. I still feel so abd about that.. Marrying him was huge mistake... I just wanted to be married but now that i bumbed into you... all the good memeries came back.. Mary said

I know I missed you too... Wilson said and kissed her

So wheres billy...MAry asked

Oh hes a school.. Wilson said

Okay cool... Mary said

MOm dad.. I need to tell you something.. Mary said

Sure.. ANnie said

I got divorced to Ben... Mary said

OH! Eric said

I'm now shorta seeing Wilson! MAry said happy

Mary you just got divorced how can you go though this? ANnie said

I don't know.. Mary said

MOm dad.. Matt said

were havng a baby.. Sarah said

Oh my god.. Im so so so so so happy.. ANnie said

kevin!! Kevin!! Lucy screamed

What hunnie.. Kevin asked

I think the baby is coming.. Lucy said

Are you sure.. your only 8 months pregnant

IM not sure but I don't feel good and I hurt

_at the doctors_

Lucy your not in labor.. But take it easy that was from you being to stressed... Doctor said

Okay thak you.. Lucy said

_Mary came to the kinkirk_s

Hey.. Lucy! Mary said

MARY! Lucy said

Where's ben? Kevin asked

urr... he's.. um.. in.. new york! Mary said

WHy didn't he come. Lucy asked

I think you two should sit down.. Mary said

We got divorced,,, Mary said

Wh.. Why? Lucy asked

We werent really on good terms... Mary said

Im so sorry mary.. Lucy said

_at court.. 6 months later_

Mary tells us why you want to have your child instead of ben..Judge asked

Because I am his Mother and I am marrying Wilson West. He has a job. He has a son also. Ben.. Let me tell you abotu ben. How do you think he will suport This child? I don't think he can He has a fulltime job during the day how is he going to take care of him? He can't unless he wants to bring him to a day care center! MAry said

Ben tell us why you want to take care of him.. JUdge said

because he is my son and I have every right to be his father that clown over there isn't his father... maybe his soon to be step father but not a father.. ben said

Custody has been choosen to go to MAry Camden! The judge said

Mary and Wilson are living together and Billy thinks of Chris like his own brother. They are going to be brothers soon but he still thinks that he is. Chris is only 2 and Billy is 4. He is in preschool

_the big day_

Mary I'm so happy to be finally married and this time we made it! Wilson Said

I know i am to.. it feels so right.. Married to you from all the years we had seen each other and now were together it feels like a new begginning to life! Mary said

yeah but it is.. its all good now! Wilson said

MAry congrts.. to you and wilsons future.. Lucy said

Thanks.. MAry said

I'll take Billy and Chris home they look tired.. Lucy said

Thanks Lucy.. Wilson said

Bye you two! Keivn said

Kevin I love you and you mean everything to me.. I don't belive we are having anthoer baby! Lucy said

I know I am so happy I love you Lucy Kinkirk! kevin said

I love you to MR. Kinkirk! Lucy said

Peter.. Isn't that your girlfriend with another guy? Steve asked

Yeah.. Peter said

Peter I don't want tp go out anymore okay bye!Ruthie said and slammed her locker door shut!

Hey you! Peter said with anger in his eyes about to pound that guy up!

WHo me? The guy asked

Yeah you.. You.. You stole my girlfriend.. Peter said

Dude.. Chill I didn't steal her she wan't in love with you..The guy said

ryan calm down.. what you mena calm down How can I when I know you stole my girlfriend that isn't my girlfriend any more huH! This is all your fault! Peter said and started to punch him!

Boy's BREAK IT UP!!!! The teacher said

I will have to suspend both of you for 2 days because you were fighting,,,,,

What thats not fair i wasn't doing anytrhing.. ryan said

Thats true you weren peter you get 2 days worth it...

But but.. peter said

no buts now lets call your mom...

Mom this si my new boyfriend Ryan.. Ruthie said

HI nice to meet you.. Annie said

Nice to meet you too mrs. Camden!

A/N: PLease read and review!

__

_what's happening next?_What happened to Peter? Who is going out with ruthie? Is mary pregnant? Is lucy going to have her baby? Peters heat still heart broken? Lets find out in the next chapter!


End file.
